Light to Darkness
by PurpleDiva888
Summary: AU: Because she is his light to his darkness – who had dimmed because of the touch of his tainted hands. Gray/Lucy. Gift to Alexie-chan08!


**Summary: **AU: Because she is his light to his darkness – who had dimmed because of the touch of his tainted hands.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Hurt & Comfort.

* * *

_He found her twenty years ago. Abandoned in a basket, covered with several layers of soft, pink blanket, her fragile self was placed there, right in front of his mansion in the snowy, cold, winter day._

_Plainly out of curiosity, he bent down, inspecting the delicate being further, and within a second, he decides to keep her just out of plain boredom._

_No, not pity._

_Because demons do not have those kinds of emotion._

_And perhaps never will._

"Look at her smile Sir," His butler smiled gently, "I guess this is what might be the light to our darkness."

He stays silent at his words.

Carefully thinking.

"Then we'll name her Lucy."

_._

_._

_Because what he is doing is just to spend his time - besides, he can just throw her away if she annoyed him._

_Right?_

* * *

_**Age 5**_

_._

_._

_But he didn't._

_Because he just wanted to keep her for a little longer._

_She had grown into an adorable, cheerful child, her eyes vibrant with wonders and innocence. And his servants, butler, maids, and everyone in his mansion loved her for bringing brightness and joy._

_He walked through the hallways, reminiscing the past of where his great status had made everyone try to please him, praising him with anything he was good at._

_But the blonde girl didn't._

_She just followed him, only smiling that silly little grin of hers._

_And brought a single rose to him daily. But he was a demon._

_And roses were just too fragile for demons to touch._

_As he touched the fragile rose, it wilted away._

_It was useless._

_So why?_

_Why was she doing this?_

* * *

**Age 6**

_He kept her for 6 years._

_He still didn't._

_Her shiny golden locks had reached past her shoulders, and he didn't realize, but the girl who had been so attached to him had made him attached to her._

_He wished he wasn't._

_He didn't want to._

_He didn't want to be attached to a human who would live for just a few decades._

_No._

_Because that would hurt._

_It would hurt his 200 year old self, who would live for a few thousand years more._

_He wished for the feeling to disappear._

_And secretly wished for her to keep on smiling the way she always did._

* * *

**Age 7**

He closes his obsidian eyes, ruffling his messy raven locks.

Entering his chamber, he has a surprise visit.

_From the blonde girl who he found 7 years ago, abandoned._

"What are you doing Lucy?" He sighs, bending down in front of his large bed and lifting the covers that cover her face.

But she isn't wearing her silly little grin.

She is cowering under his bed, eyes full of tears threatening to spill which slides to her cheek.

His eyes widens in shock.

"Why are you crying?" He demands quietly.

"T-thunder," The pitiful girl whimpers.

He looks outside, realizing that there are loud noises of thunder. Looking at the delicate girl, he reaches out his hand, about to pat her little head, before stopping.

_No._

_He shouldn't._

"Then why are you here?"

_He shouldn't touch her._

She finally smiles.

"Because Lucy feels safe – just being close to Gray."

_She was the fragile light to the darkness of his mansion._

He softens his gaze to her.

"Then you can stay here until the storm's over. Then you can sleep in your own room right?"

_If he touched her._

The blonde girl nods cheerfully.

_Won't her light disappear?_

"Thank you Gray!"

* * *

**Age 8**

"Gray, can I hold your hand?"

He blinks.

"What?"

"Can I hold your hand?" Lucy repeats once again, smiling brighter, reaching out for his hand.

He flinches.

_No._

The hand inches closer.

_Don't._

A few millimetres away from his hand.

_You can't!_

_**Plak!**_

He slaps her hand away. Lucy's warm brown eyes widens in shock. Gray stares at his hands, not believing what he did. Her eyes are filled with tears once again, and she runs off to the garden.

He stays still.

_I'm sorry Lucy._

Then sits back down.

_I'm really sorry._

And closes his eyes.

_This was all for you._

* * *

**Age 9**

_He remembers the day she wanted to hold his hand. _

_Up until this day, she avoids him._

_It has been one year._

_Exactly one year._

_From that day._

_And he knows._

_That it is all his fault._

_Her tears._

_Are all because of him._

_All him._

_No one else._

* * *

_**Age 10**_

She suddenly comes home crying.

He rushes to her.

Because after that incident.

This was the first time she cries after that.

"Who made you cry?" He demands urgently, his obsidian pools flaring in anger.

She stares back, giving that stare.

The stare that she has given to no one besides him.

_The light she holds has dimmed._

_All because of him._

"You did."

She replies quietly.

_And to him._

_The world felt like falling apart._

* * *

**Age 15**

_7 years of her avoiding him._

_15 years has passed by._

_And here she is._

_On her deathbed._

_Dying with an unknown illness._

_He stares at her hollow brown eyes._

_Not the same ones as before._

_It has dimmed._

_It has lost its glow._

_He doesn't care anymore_

_He cries._

_The demon finally cries._

_Tears rushes down his cheek._

_His servants, butler, everyone mourns silently in despair._

_This was unfair._

_Unfair to her._

_Unfair to everyone._

_Why._

_Why?_

_Why was she only given 15 years?_

_Her frail body was placed on the satin sheets._

_And she closes her eyes._

_Prepared for darkness._

_Prepared for her light to disappear._

_To vanish._

_The pale girl mouths something to him._

_He blinks._

_Then concentrates to see what she wants to say._

_And his eyes widens._

_And he leans to her._

_Reaching closer._

_And closer._

_And closer._

_Just like that day._

_But this would be different._

_With a few millimetre gap – he closes the gap. And kisses her gently, making sure he wasn't too rough, tears trickling._

_From her previously hollow eyes, it brightens slightly, and tears slides down to her cheek as well._

_They were late._

_They were fools._

_7 years wasted._

_If only he knew._

_She mouths another word._

_And tries to smile._

_And reaches for his hand._

_This time, he didn't budge._

_He held hers tighter._

_Before finally it is time._

_Time for her to close her eyes._

_And as her eyelids drops down._

_A tear slides down._

_And the light she had passed o__n through the touch of her hand._

_Still lives._

_Lives vibrantly in him._

_._

_._

_._

_Forever._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_I still loved you."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Thank you."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-fin

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know what is wrong with me, writing this kind of poem-like story ==" Gomen Alexie-chan08 if you're not satisfied. I did try my best but ehh~ I don't know how this turns out. :c I hope you like it :s

This is my gift to **Alexie-chan08 **for making a cover for **Life at the Fullbuster's**! Thank you so much again :D

Ps. those who can guess the manga that inspired me to make this fic will receive a fic from me~ :D


End file.
